Ailimul
The city of Ailimul was the capital city of the Blue Mountains and a Kingdom of Durin's Folk in the Third Age of Middle-Earth, founded before the sacking of Erebor at the hands of Smaug. It was ruled by the Second Son of Thrór, Thránd after he led a large company Dwarves to the Blue Mountains and shed his title of Prince and became a Dwarf-Lord. Origin and Construction In the year 2754 T.A, the Dwarven Royals, Thránd and his young son Thrúd, gathered together a large company of Durin's Folk and prepared for a colonisation of the Blue Mountains in the Far West of Middle-Earth, to construct a city far greater than Belegost and Nolgrod as they had long disappeared to the Sea. And so with The King Under the Mountain's blessing, the finest collection of smiths, architects, builders and scholars made the journey across Middle-Earth to build Ailimul. They began clearing the area around the mountain and constructed a great city wall to guard the outer perimeter of the realm. The peak was named Kelezbulnd. Within around 15 years, the builders had finished the construction of the entire city, working tirelessly to create a noble and beautiful metropolis with ornate homes and buildings on the outside of the mountain. Inside was a huge mine, which delved deep into the ground and huge forgeries, workshops and the royal palace where the Lord Thránd and Prince Thrúd lived. Near the palace lived the commanders and generals of the Khazud-halk and the richest of Dwarves. Perched upon the side of the mountain were yet more homes for more common folk with steep stairs which wound up like serpents, connecting the homes to the newly constructed roads carved into the mountain-side. Inside the walls of Ailimul were acres of hardy arable plants, capable of feeding the growing population until a trade agreement could be struck and their food could be brought to them. More merchants and workers from Erebor and even the Iron Hills flooded down the newly build roads into the city, and the mountain became a wealthy, thriving example of the power of the Dwarves, for they had crafted a whole new landscape on the side of a mountain. Post-construction and the War of the Dwarves and Orcs In the shadow of Kelezbulnd laid the Great Barracks, where the grand army of Thránd was birthed. The Khazud-halk. The Dwarves of Blue were stocked with the finest armour and weapons, the first to be produced in the bowels of Ailimul, with the finest and most enviable axes and warhammers available west of Erebor. Trade swept out of the gates of the city and the mountain became richer and richer. The population swelled very quickly, and the whole city was a haven for the Dwarves who came from the East, and despite the cold climate the city prospered. However, in the year after the city's completion, Smaug the Magnificent sacked Erebor and Dale, and Ailimul welcomed the homeless kinsmen into the city, should they wish to enter. Lord Thránd ordered for more houses to be built upon the cliffs of the mountain, and the genius of the Dwarves allowed for it. For twenty years his halls became home of his Father, Brother and Nephew, up until Thrór and his friend Nár set off to gaze upon Mirrormere in Moria. Thrór was slain by Azog the Defiler, and his sons King Thráin and Lord Thránd promised vengeance and summoned the 7 Dwarf Clans from across the globe, and the War of the Dwarves and Orcs. The Khazud-halk, commanded by Thránd, Thrúd and the general of the military Órokia marched northeast to Gundabad and sacked the mountain and all of the Orcish settlements around the holy site. In the battle of Anzanulibar, the entire active army of the Blue Mountains swept into war, and slain the most Orcs and Goblins than any other of the clans. The Hobbit